The invention concerns a barrier of elongate sheet-pile components including pile planks and connection and support elements that are interconnected with each other to form a barrier wall when locked together.
Rapidly erectable barriers for military purposes, to delimit plots of land and to provide protection from storms such as hurricanes and related storm surges are generally known. Such barriers are most often erected by hand using bags filled with sand or dirt because they can be erected rapidly and deliberately on-site at the area of interest (threatened by storm or requiring delineation). Such barriers can be quickly erected, but generally necessitate high labor costs and the static nature of such barriers, especially when they are used, for example, against hurricanes, is limited at the same time.